jimmytwoshoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy
Jimmy Two-Shoes is a perpetually optimistic, thrill-seeking 14-year-old boy. He has a mission to spread happiness to Miseryville which makes him a source of irritation to Lucius Heinous whom Jimmy nicknames "Lucy". He is often seen doing extreme activities despite Heloise's warnings, he often acts before he thinks. Jimmy is also clueless that Heloise has a crush on him, due to the fact that whenever she tries to do something nice, it always backfires and turns to an evil plan. It is shown to be almost impossible to get him upset and he is rather ignorant of the faults in others. He also owns a pet monster named Cerbee, whose demeanor is very similar to that of a dog. Jimmy and Heloise are possibly the only two humans in Miseryville. Jimmy's or Heloise's parents have never been seen or mentioned. Personality Jimmy is an opptimistic and enthusiastic boy who is always friendly towords everyone he meets. He is best friends with Beezy and Heloise and is happy to help anyone in danger. Jimmy is naïve and gullible and usually ignores any of Heloise's warnings but will usually need to go to her if something goes wrong. Jimmy can sometimes get competitive and greedy with others to get something he wants. He has a super hero indenty named Power Squid where he wears a squid on his head, a blue mask and gloves. Jimmy is usually a nice guy but in [[Season 2|'Season 2']] he has lost his temper if annoyed e.g in "Dance Jimmy Dance" he was mad at Beezy and Heloise for going to a dance contest without him and telling him that he couldn't dance. In "High School Mule-sical" when the mule was making fun of him he kicked it across the stage and in "[[Jimmy New-Shoes|'Jimmy New-Shoes']]" when he tried to get his old shoes back but was told they had been sold he got upset and yelled. He also became jealous when he saw [[Peep|'Peep']] with Heloise in "Heloise Secret Admirer". Romance Jimmy is clueless of Heloise's crush on him. In "There's Always a Hiccup", he was reluctant to kiss her. He also rejected the opportunity to kiss her in "I Am Jimmy". However, he has shown some affection to her on several occasions. He was worried about her losing her job in "Catalog of Misery". He complemented on her dress in "Scent of a Heinous". He was the only one who wanted to rescue her in "Henious vs Clown" and he tries to cheer her up in "Misery Hearts" 'by offering to finish her romance novel for her. In "'Heloise Schmeloise" Jimmy falls in love for first time with a robot clone of Heloise named Schmeloise. Jimmy becomes Schmeloise's boyfriend and makes Heloise insanely jealous. Schmeloise ends up being destroyed at the end of the episode, which breaks Jimmy's heart. The second time that Jimmy's ever fallen in love is in "She Loves Me" when he and Beezy find a girl in a tower named Arianna. Both try to impress her, not knowing that she is actually a monster. In the episode "Heloise's Secret Admirer" Heloise receives a gift and a note with the signiture "J2S :)" and thinks that Jimmy sent it to her, but it's really the son of Rudolpho, Peep (Jaymee Two-Squirrels). Peep and Heloise start to date, making Jimmy very jealous. Friends *Beezy (best friend) *Heloise *Saffi Enemies *Lucius Heinous VII *Samy *Jez *Peep (possibly) Early Concept In the early stages of development Jimmy was originally planned to be a polite and hyperactive dead kid who was accidentally sent to the underworld, but due to complications they decided to make the show more kid friendly, and made Jimmy alive. However Jimmy still resembles his original design only without a bow tie and in the series he is still capable of performing acts that would be impossible for a living person to do as evidenced in "Monster Mutt" when he pulls a bone out of his body with ease, or "The Big Drip" when his eyeballs pop out of their sockets. In Other Languages Apparence *''Season 1'' All Season 1 episodes Ressenblance From Other Characters Jimmy is similar to Todd from Wayside, Sheldon from My Life as a Teenage Robot ''and Cody from the ''Total Drama Series. Trivia *In ''There's Always A Hiccup, Jimmy is drawn on the the blueprints Lucius shows to Heloise. *Jimmy is not scared of the Weavils. Instead he's overly friendly towards them, and is often oblivious to their evil schemes. *His missing tooth switches sides from time to time, depending on what side he's facing. *In [[Season 1|'Season 1']] Jimmy's number one dream was to fly a rocket into space but his dream changed in '''Season 2'(probably because he achieved his first dream.) *It has been hinted in many episodes that Jimmy has a love for planes, even saying in Air Force None that it was his number one dream to fly one. *In Six Over Seven, Jimmy is the definition of fun Gallery Big Bird Jimmy.png|Jimmy dressed as Big Bird Jimmy Sparrow.png ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heros Category:Humans Category:Concept characters